A typical order sourcing method assigns orders for numerous types of products to one of a plurality of available sources that ship the orders to a customer. The methods sometimes include forming multiple products into a plurality of distinct groups of products. The distinct groups of products are usually arranged according to various calculations that determine what groups of products should be shipped from a source to a customer.
There are some methods for ordering groups of products that include determining how the groups of products should be shipped. As an example, a method may include establishing what groups of products can be placed into a cube shape on a pallet or truck.
Some methods for ordering groups of products also examine prior customer demand in identifying the products that should be grouped together. The products are typically grouped together in order to minimize shipping costs yet meet customer demand.
The groups of products that are shipped to each customer from one or more sources are usually determined using complex software programs. In addition, the products are often regrouped due to changes in demand, changes in the distribution network, changes in the production footprint of one or more of the products, and/or changes in market trends.